好き
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Rasa suka. Manusia yang berbeda. Cerita yang mungkin serupa. Namun ... tak akan ada simpulan yang bisa persis sama. / AU-Ficlet.


**PROLOG**

Rasa suka itu sesuatu yang gila.

Kau tidak pernah tahu, kapan kau akan kambuh. Di waktu tersebut, otakmu akan terus-menerus menyerukan namanya, merefleksikan imajinya, memperdengarkan suaranya. Halusinasi-halusinasi itu kemudian akan mengangkatmu bersama sayap harapan.

Melambung ….

Tinggi … tinggi ….

Lalu, kau pun tersadar. Kebahagiaan yang sekilas kaurasakan hanyalah seulas khayalan. Tidak ada sejejak pun pertanda bahwa ia … memiliki rasa yang sama.

Kini, kau kembali berada di bawah. Di bumi panas yang mulai kekurangan cinta.

Dengan kaki menginjak tanah realita.

Lalu, kedua matamu akan membelalak melihat pahitnya kenyataan. Tidak, ia tak menggandeng perempuan lain. Tidak, ia tak pula menggaungkan nama perempuan lain. Ia hanya mengucapkan sederet kata yang tak masuk logika. Setidaknya, tak masuk _logikamu_.

Prinsip—seperti itulah hakikatnya. Prinsip yang berbeda dengan apa yang kauimpikan.

 _Ha!_ Tuan Putri hidup bahagia selamanya bersama Pangeran. Mimpi anak-anak, klasik. Namun, sampai sekarang pun, mimpi itu menjadi mimpi sebagian besar anak perempuan.

Yamanaka Ino pun berpegang pada mimpi pasaran tersebut. Katakanlah, ia si pemburu cinta. Ia tak gampang jatuh hati meski ia sering memikirkan hal-hal romantis.

Sayang, rasa suka kali ini pun, ia alamatkan pada orang yang _kurang tepat_.

Bahkan, sebelum ada status di antara mereka pun, ia sudah terlalu sering menangis.

* * *

 **好き**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto** _ **nor**_ **Digimon.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Digimon © Hongo Akiyoshi** _ **and**_ **TOEI Animation**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 **A/N: selebrasi fanfik kedua ratus,** _ **featuring**_ **dua tokoh cewek favorit saya sepanjang segala abad (?)** ** **Ficlet, yang inti ceritanya nyaris nggak ada (mungkin) *** _ **cough**_ ***** Fanfik pertama setelah hiatus yang nggak terlalu lama tapi rasanya kayak udah bertahun-tahun. ****Iya, saya harus latihan nulis lagi. Sudah lama nggak nulis, jadi kaku rasanya T_T**

 _ **However, hope you can still enjoy reading this (not-so-called) story.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 **SUKA**

Ino menenggak minuman botolnya. Mata yang semula berair perlahan mengering. Ujung hidungnya yang memerah perlahan kembali ke warna kulit yang biasa.

Tachikawa Mimi tersenyum simpul. Ia mengelus punggung Ino dengan lembut.

"Sudah tenang?"

Dengan keras kepala, Ino menggeleng. Panas yang menyengat di atas kepala membuat emosinya kembali membuncah. Kali ini, bukan lagi berupa tangisan.

"Aku mau menyerah saja!"

"Kau nggak akan bisa, Sayang."

"Bisa!"

"Coba saja," jawab Mimi sambil menyilangkan kaki. "Kau terlalu menyukainya, hingga kata menyerahmu itu nggak akan bertahan lama."

Angin musim panas yang lembap sesaat mempermainkan rambut kedua dara belia yang entah mengapa memilih kursi taman sebagai tempat membicarakan curahan hati. Padahal, matahari sedang begitu terik dan pelindung mereka hanyalah bayang-bayang pohon yang tetap tegak menantang sang raja siang.

"Tapi …." Tangan Ino merangkum botol minumannya. Sensasi dingin menyebar di telapak tangan, membuat perasaannya sedikit nyaman. Mata kebiruannya kemudian menatap sendu pada tanah di bawah kaki. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Terus mengejarnya?"

"Ukh!"

Mimi tertawa renyah. "Maksudku, _please_! Dia benar-benar nggak bersyukur kalau nggak suka dikejar perempuan cantik sepertimu!"

Ino mendecak kecil. Namun, akhirnya ia bisa sedikit tersenyum.

"Jangan membuatku semakin mengharapkan hal yang mustahil, Mi!" Ino menghela napas di sela senyumnya. "Aku sudah terlalu jatuh karena menyukainya."

.

.

.

 **SIMPULAN**

Lelah.

Percintaan macam apa yang belum apa-apa sudah membuat lelah? Mengaburkan semua yang harus dikerjakan, memusatkan perhatian hanya pada satu objek yang bahkan tak bisa balas memberi perhatian.

Mimi tahu, perjalanan Ino tidak akan mudah. Jika salah langkah, jika Ino bertindak gegabah, hubungan yang ada saat ini akan segera musnah. Jelas Ino tak menghendaki segala polah yang bisa membuatnya semakin merasa jauh dengan si dia yang telah merebut hati secara pongah.

Mimi paham.

Tapi, ia tak ingin Ino mengikuti jejaknya untuk menyerah. Lalu menyesal kemudian. Lalu menggila lagi dalam kesendirian dan tak sanggup menyuarakan apa-apa kecuali dalam mimpi yang tak tahu kapan akan datang menyambangi.

 _Tapi_ , ia tak ingin Ino sepertinya yang kini hanya bisa memandangi punggung sosok pujaan, sambil diam-diam berharap bahwa sang pujaan akan menoleh. Lalu melempar satu senyum yang berakhir dalam satu dekapan erat dan satu ciuman penuh hasrat.

Terlalu muluk-muluk.

 _Terlalu gila._

Lihat siapa yang tengah menggandeng tangannya? Kekasih hatinya saat ini: Yagami Taichi. Bukan Ishida Yamato. Bukan orang yang benar-benar ia harapkan untuk berada di sampingnya.

Tentu saja, karena Mimi menyerah di tengah pengejaran! Pun, ia tak bisa melanjutkan mimpi siang bolongnya karena berbagai alasan.

Kini ia hanya bisa menerima rasa suka yang ditawarkan untuknya.

 _ *****END*****_


End file.
